Dying Words
by Akaiba
Summary: AKUROKU ANGSTY FLUFF! What was really going on Betwixt Between when Axel came to Sora's aid. LUFF DA FLUFF!


Yet more angsty/fluff to keep you satisfied until Tragedy is better again, she's feeling better so hopefully the chapter will be ready soon! Enjoy the fluffy sadness...

SQUEE! I made it tie in with an actual event! I was playing this bit the game adn in a Yaoi mood and this was born.

**

* * *

Dying Words**

Thrusting the keyblade to the side Sora deflected the clawed limb reaching to tear at him and steal his heart, the nobodies forms twisting like rubber and caging round him, he could hear Donald and Goofy isolated elsewhere, their cries and squawks of anger and protest the only indication they were even alive anymore.

He felt one nobody find its target, the spiked limp cutting across his front, through his jacket and t-shirt and making a clean cut into him, blood immediately seeping out. Sora cried out and struck out blindly, feeling his blade contact he wrenched it sideways and tore the attacking nobody in two, the dark particles of nothingness swirling around him briefly. Then he felt another cut, this time across his back. He cried out again and tried to defend himself but his guard was broken and the pain was blinding as he fell onto one knee. He lifted the blade up, supported by either hand and felt a few attacks avoided as the nobodies limbs contacted with the blade and were sent into the void. Swinging it round he narrowly avoided another attack when one Dusk lunged forwards, impaling into Sora's shoulder, the long, pointed hand twisting as it wrenched free, Sora screaming in agony. He fell onto his other knee.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" A voice! In the darkness! A voice he recognized. It wasn't Riku but he was comforted somewhere deep inside him, just hearing the voice made a warm feeling in the deepest recess of his heart and he almost relaxed.

He lifted his head to see himself protected by a black cloak, the figure was using himself to shield Sora as he recovered, the redhead towered over the Dusks and sliced any who dared approach with the chakras he wielded, flames erupting where he struck. Axel! Sora could have cried with happiness, he didn't know why or even if the feelings were his but he was so happy just seeing the pyro again.

Axel turned to him and barked over his shoulder, "Get goin'!"

Sora frowned, "Why?" What was he doing again, the feeling was fogging him over, he was strangely at peace just being near Axel and he didn't want to leave and lose that feeling.

Turning round to give Sora an incredulous look Axel said "Don't ask. Just do it!" and he failed to see the Dusk leaping onto his back accompanied by two others.

Axel fell to the floor as the Dusks began to eat away his existence, his weapons vanishing from his hands as he was attacked. Sora didn't hesitate as he leapt up and threw himself onto one leg, the keyblade swinging out at chest height above Axel on the floor and striking away one then two Dusks as he knelt down.

"You okay?" Sora couldn't hide the panic in his voice, he hadn't even known it was there until he heard it, he was perplexed as to where all this emotion was coming from but he knew it wasn't his own.

Axel ignored the question, grunting as he lifted himself up by his arms, the Dusks warily staying away from the newly energized keyblade master, "I kidnapped Kairi," Sora blinked, oh yes… Kairi had gotten herself kidnapped when he'd told her to wait for them while he found Riku, but no! The stupid girl had to come out and play the dangerous game, endanger her life and give Sora more work, he cleared his head and listened as Axel spoke, finding himself oddly comforted in the voice no matter what he was saying, "But she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her." Axel slammed his fist into the floor. He seemed more angry and bothered by this news than Sora was. Sora suspected Axel hadn't meant to harm Kairi, just use her to lure him to The World That Never Was.

Strangely, Sora didn't mind this either. He knew something was definitely controlling his emotions now, or rather suppressing his with their own.

Axel was still continuing, "He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized?" Sora felt something stir in his chest at the last three words and Sora knew exactly what was happening as the emotion spread through his entire body, unnoticed by anyone. "Now go save her!" Sora blinked and was about to reply when he felt the being inside him begin to cry. It was Roxas. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Roxas was as one with him because of Axel's presence and he was crying. Sora suspected there was something between Axel and Roxas, something like a relationship… if Nobodies could have them.

Snapped from his thoughts Sora felt a Nobody behind him. Swinging his blade round, spinning on his heel, he caught the Dusk in the jaw and sent it hurtling a few feet before it faded away into the nothingness it was born from.

"Leave us alone!" Sora felt the words tear from his throat but he never said them, it had been Roxas. Roxas was screaming out from Sora's heart and Sora didn't think he could refuse Roxas this moment with someone his other obviously held dear. He let Roxas take half-control and their movements were as one.

Axel outstretched his hands and the chakras were re-summoned, flames dancing round almost playfully and he could feel Roxas smiling inside him. Roxas was happy and Sora couldn't hold back the smile that fell on his lips at the thought of witnessing something so tender, it felt so special and so sacred. Sora let Roxas fight. It was Sora's body but it was Roxas who lifted the blade, Roxas who stood side-by-side with Axel and cried a battle cry before charging in, blade whirling. It was Roxas who threw Axel a potion and lifted him when he fell and it was Roxas who was lifted by Axel when the brunet's body fell due to his injuries.

Sora fell back in his mind and heart and watched the battle that played out like a dance, it was sad and Sora could feel the nostalgia from the movements each made, he could see in Axel's eye, the redhead knew it was Roxas he was fighting with, he could feel it in the way the redhead stood and spoke. It wasn't Sora to Axel, the older male smiled softly and fought with such energy Sora could only describe as joy.

Leaping back the two rested their backs against each other, attempting to catch their breaths as the Dusks around them doubled in numbers, slipping and bending around each other as the warriors battled, Sora knew Donald and Goofy were somewhere in there fighting but he knew they'd be fine and he was more guiltily interested in what his nobody and Axel were doing.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel observed dryly, nudging who he knew now was Roxas with a wink over his shoulder.

Roxas grinned with Sora's lips, "Feeling a little… regret?"

There was a meaning there that Sora didn't get, he knew Roxas was referring to something that had happened between the too but he daren't ask even if he could have. He was eavesdropping enough as it was, he didn't need to pry more into their private lives.

Axel paused a moment, considering it. Then he cocked a grin reminiscent of the ones Riku would give Sora and said confidently, "Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

As Axel leapt up into the air, landing a few feet away Sora felt Roxas' part of his heart drop and turn to ice as the redhead let his chakras whirl around him, flames spiraling around them as towers of crackling fire erupted around Axel, a cry leaving the elder male's lips as the fire spread, engulfing everything. Roxas shielded Sora's eyes out of instinct but Axel was holding the fire back from them, they only felt the heat as they were protected but the explosion was something neither had expected.

It wasn't the sort of normal sounding explosion with rumbles and crashes, this was a guttural shudder that tore into those standing around and ran through their soul and Roxas and Sora could not have been more convinced Axel wasn't okay in there.

As the flames died Roxas lowered Sora's arm and looked around. The space between the worlds was clear, the dark corridor was empty of Dusks and he saw Donald and Goofy looking round mildly confused.

"Whoa!" Sora and Roxas were awestruck by the sheer power of Axel's attack; Sora suspected even Roxas didn't know the redhead could do that. Suddenly Roxas' eyes went wide with fear as he looked round wildly.

He spotted Axel lying on the ground a little way away, ribbons of matter tearing away from him. Roxas stumbled over himself as he ran on Sora's legs to kneel by Axel's side. Sora felt Roxas go numb, the shock of what was likely to have happened not registering as Roxas fell at Axel's side.

"You're… fading away…" Roxas stated. He couldn't feel anything, he had Sora's heart so he knew he could but he was in so much shock he just stared in horror, tears filling his eyes.

Axel's cocky smile was back but it was only half-hearted, "Well, that's what happens when you put you're whole being into an attack." He drawled, though his voice was softly spoken and Roxas could see the pain in the green eyes. "You know what I mean?" Axel snorted, "Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings… right?" Sora could see it in Axel's eyes, he was trying to make light of it for Roxas' sake. He was trying to make the little nobody laugh, like he wasn't dying right in front of their eyes. If Sora could have, he would have hugged Roxas. He could feel the part of his heart breaking as the tears fell.

Axel looked away and when he began to speak Sora knew it was to him, not Roxas, he felt a part of Roxas' knowledge being passed onto him as if by explanation-

_-"come on Roxy! Please don't cry! Everything will be fine, I promise! Just please, don't cry, I hate it when you cry"-_

Ah, that's why Axel was talking to him over Roxas. Axel was making Roxas cry and he could do nothing to stop the tears so he chose to avoid looking, Sora felt like crying at the sadness of it all. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi." Axel's face fell in guilt, "Oh, almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her."

Roxas was in no position to reply so Sora took over, "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself."

Axel seemed to realize it was Sora again and not Roxas, he looked desolate as he looked away from him and upwards, "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it you know? Haven't got one." Axel gave a little laugh and Sora felt Roxas breaking even harder inside him.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, "Axel, what we you trying to do?" He had to know, they were having a hard fight but surely they would have won eventually, why did he do it?

"I wanted to see Roxas." Axel said simply. Sora could practically hear Roxas' sobs, having felt Roxas beside him but seeing Sora must have been driving Axel insane, Sora guessed, he was willing to give his life just to see Roxas again. "He…" Axel paused, he seemed ready to confess something and Roxas even stopped crying a moment to listen and Sora could feel the hope rolling of him like water. Sora guessed something had yet to be said between them, "… was the only one I liked." And again, Sora felt the grief and disappointment seize Roxas and Sora felt stuck in the middle of Romeo and Juliet. Axel didn't seem satisfied with that answer so he sighed and expanded, desperately trying to convey his meaning without actually saying it. "He made me feel… like I had a heart." Roxas was crying so hard Sora felt his muscles slacken in the exhaustion Roxas was creating, "It's kind of… funny…you make me feel… the same…" Axel frowned suddenly. Sora and Roxas were the same in a way, different but the same, he sighed and then he was down to business, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."

Lifting his black gloved hand he opened a portal Sora guessed would take him to Kairi and hopefully Riku too. Axel's hand went limp and fell beside him as the darkness that tore from him took him away completely.

Roxas reached out with Sora's hand to Axel's face just as it disappeared, "Axel…" Sora didn't think he'd ever heard a sadder sound as they were left alone and Axel vanished forever. He felt Roxas fold up like a cloth inside him, promising he'd never hinder Sora again and he heard the silent wish he too could die and join Axel wherever it was nobodies went. But Roxas had a somebody now and they were bound together until the day Sora died and at that moment, Sora would have given anything to let Roxas go with Axel.

* * *

Fear not my loyal 'Hey There Series' fans, it will be finished its just between two people so it'll take longer but it will be better! BETTER THAN EVER!!

GRIN Akaiba out! xxx


End file.
